


Visiting the Captain

by Styfas



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Budding Love, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styfas/pseuds/Styfas
Summary: Harry Goodsir goes to Terror to offer his best wishes to Captain Crozier as he is weaned off the alcohol.  But that’s not the only the reason Harry desires to visit him.  He's been enamoured of the captain's steward for quite some time...
Relationships: Harry D. S. Goosdsir/Thomas Jopson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Visiting the Captain

**Author's Note:**

> This premise popped into my head yesterday morning when I woke up; go figure.  
> They're both so sweet and adorable, so why not, I thought?  
> And as far as I can tell from checking tags, this is the first Jopsir fic at AO3; yay! (Yeah, fluff and first kiss, but still).
> 
> As always, I acknowledge [Drac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drac), who tolerate my daily abuse of their Facebook Messenger, enable my obsession of Harry Goodsir, for listening when I bounce ideas in their direction, and for other fic-related help which is not the same as beta work, because I do freely acknowledge that I don't do that thing. 
> 
> The usual disclaimer: I do not own the real-life Harry D.S. Goodsir, nor do I own the real-life Thomas Jopson. RIP to both.  
> I don't own these characters in The Terror (2018). They belong to the writers, producers, AMC, Paul Ready, Liam Garrigan, and whoever else had anything whatsoever to do with the TV program. 
> 
> In short: _This is fiction - and that's a fact!_

“Please don’t be angry with Dr. McDonald,” Harry says, once he and Mr. Jopson are away from the captain’s quarters. “I realize he was held to strictest confidence regarding this matter, but he was so concerned that he came over to Erebus to tell me what was going on, doctor to… doctor. He never suggested that I should come to visit, and I didn’t tell him I’d be visiting. But, having knowledge of the captain’s current state, I knew I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I didn’t come to wish him well in his recovery. I do apologize if I’ve overstepped.”

“You needn’t worry, Mr. Goodsir. The captain was obviously pleased to see you. It was most kind of you to visit. However, we would both beg your discretion now in saying nothing to anyone else about this. I’m certain you understand the reasoning.”

“Yes. Of course. You have my word.” 

“And you, my trust.”

“Thank you, Mr. Jopson.”

He and Jopson have much in common, Harry thinks. Discretion and trust are integral aspects of their jobs; daily they must judge what to say, how much to say, and what to conceal, for the sakes of those they serve. They both perform duties at all hours of the day and night, whenever required, and without question or complaint. They value being able to comfort those they serve, while often sacrificing their own welfare in the process. Harry fears Jopson isn’t sleeping well these days, considering his recently expanded responsibilities to the captain. But how is it that those beautiful jewel-blue eyes continue to be so scintillating, even while lacking sufficient sleep?

Harry first noticed those stunning blue eyes, a year ago it was, when attending a watercolour class on HMS Terror. The first time he met the man up close, Harry felt his legs go to jelly; good thing he was standing by a table at the time so he could steady himself. When Jopson smiled – oh, those dimples! – at him, Harry’s nerve endings tingled along his scalp, down his spine, to his fingertips, his toes, and most delightfully, below his waist, which compelled him to sit quickly at the table and fold his hands in his lap to hide any evidence of arousal. 

Harry brings his thoughts back to the present. He realizes he should probably take his leave, but he chooses to linger on to study Jopson. First, his face: those mesmerizing eyes, the high, sculpted cheekbones, full lips that beg to be kissed, the firm set of his jaw, and that subtle cleft of his chin. Next, his body: he’s slender, and he moves like a ballet dancer; sure of his footing, his center of gravity firm, his every step seemingly choreographed to display his physique to its best advantage. His physical beauty is complemented by a formal and assured demeanor, so unlike Harry’s own. Harry can be eloquent on occasion; he knows he can – but he more often finds himself tripping over his own words and improvising, unlike Jopson, who speaks with calm composure. The man is perfect. 

“Thank you again for coming to visit the captain, Mr. Goodsir,” Jopson says

“So… I – I suppose I should be returning to Erebus now.” It’s the proper thing to say, the way the discussion has been going. But he doesn’t want to leave. Not yet.

“Safe journey,” Jopson says. He turns to go. 

“Wait, wait, wait, wait…” and he’s improvising yet again. Egad. One word, over and over and over; how ridiculous he must sound.

Jopson pivots back to face him, flashing his perfect smile. “Is there anything I can I do for you, Mr. Goodsir?”

“Mr. Jopson… I - I have a confession to make.” What a singularly stupid thing to say. Mustn’t appear weak; best press onward and get to the point of it all. He clears his throat. “I – I didn’t come here today entirely to see the captain.” Like an awkward schoolboy, he rushes Jopson, grasps his upper arms, plants a quick, hard kiss on his mouth, and then releases him, backing away a few steps to gauge his response.

Jopson appears surprised and perplexed. But he hasn’t said anything, nor has he retreated; instead, he’s just standing there, looking devastatingly gorgeous as always. Which is Good. Good. And he’s not wiping his mouth, so he’s not disgusted by what just happened. Also good. Now his lips are spreading into a smile. Wait; that could be good – or maybe it’s bad. But wait again; it’s difficult to say for certain in this lighting, but it appears Jopson’s cheeks have gone rosy. And that is beyond excellent. 

An airy chuckle leaves Jopson’s lips. “Right.” He looks directly into Harry’s eyes and nods. “Yes.” 

“Yes?” Emboldened, Harry goes forward for another kiss. He steps back again and looks around to make sure they haven’t been observed.

“Yes.” Jopson says. “For months.”

“A year for me,” Harry blurts out. 

“I dearly wish to continue this discussion, by I’m afraid I need to return to the captain now, Mr. Goodsir.”

“Harry.”

“Thomas.”

“Then I shall look forward to visiting the captain again,” Harry says, trying for flirtatious innuendo. “Tomorrow? Would tomorrow be good for the captain?”

“I’d wager the captain would welcome a visit from you whenever you’re able, and as often as you like.” Thomas winks, which skews one side of his beautiful mouth upwards, a dimple indenting his cheek. 

Harry feels he could melt into a puddle on the spot. “And are there any particular times that might be better than others for such visits?”

“Day or night, you know where to find him. And me.”

Harry is pulled into a warm hug and a gentle, lengthy kiss. Thomas is a perfect man with a perfect smile; so naturally he kisses perfectly, too. Harry wishes it would never end – but he knows it must. He sighs in gentle protest when Jopson withdraws. “Tomorrow,” Harry says, gazing into his eyes. “After dinner.”

“I’ll be most pleased to be at your service.” Another heart-melting wink, and Thomas is on his way back to the captain’s quarters.

Harry sighs, relieved that a year’s worth of wishing and wondering is finally over. It could have all gone horribly wrong today – but it didn’t. Fueled by joy, he leaves the ship and heads back to Erebus. The temperature outside may be thirty, forty, or even fifty below; he has no idea, and he doesn’t care.

He hasn’t felt this warm inside in years.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, these two! Each one is charming, sweet, and adorable - in his own way. And I think they could continue to be cute together. I could totally get behind writing more fluff and stuff for them. 
> 
> So time will tell...?
> 
>  **ETA on 01/24:** HEY FOLKS! This was the first Jopsir I wrote, just to test it out. The one I posted 2 (?) months after that, "Goodbye to Subtlety" - is sort of a lead-up to this one. But now I feel like I need to re-write this one, because it doesn't quite follow in the same tone as that one. 😂
> 
> Eh, we'll see, I guess. I'm writing scenarios all out of order! Maybe I'll plop them all into a "series" of ficlets.


End file.
